


through the mirror

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [34]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom John Deacon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: could I get some hot brian on john action? ;)
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: tumblr asks [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	through the mirror

John was pinned on his front, unable to do anything other than take what Brian was giving him. The older man was fucking him slow and deep and pulling on his hair. The bassist couldn’t form words anymore, lost in the pleasure that Brian was giving him.

“So good for me,” He whispered, pushing his cock in as far as he could. “Take me so well, baby.”

John nodded weakly, a moan springing from his lips.

“Wonder if the people around us can hear how good you’re being. Whining like a little slut, aren’t you?” With a quick snap of Brian’s hips, John cried out again, face feeling even hotter at the thought of someone hearing them.

The guitarist tightened his grip on the younger man’s long locks, pulling his face up just enough to see himself in the mirror across the room. He looked like a mess. Face red, lips swollen and pinker than normal, hair a mess from the hand in it. John could see Brian above him, hips moving slowly and his eyes were trained on his face. The older man bit his lip at the scene, knowing that he did that to John, that the sassy, know-it-all attitude could fall away with a few words and deliberate touches that only he could give made him groan.

The younger man could feel himself getting closer. Brian’s thrusts were picking up pace and his gaze was set firmly on him. It was so much all at once and he needed release.

“Bri, please-” Was as far as he got before choking out another moan.

“What, love? Please what?”

“Can I cum? I’ve been good for you, please, Brimi,” John whined, wiggling his hips.

Brian sucked in a quick breath at the plea. “Ok then,” He rasped in the bassist’s ear, earning another whine. “Cum for me.”


End file.
